gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Isaiah
Kenji Isaiah Crane is one of the main characters in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Seraph role play. He was created by Seraph member Kenji. Personality Kenji started as a loving, caring individual, however he became rather cold and somewhat malicious following the death of his family in the Bloody Valentine Incident. Despite this, he has no issue exhibiting a somewhat noble disposition, and grew to be very well liked by those around him. He is shown as being a critical thinker, but but does not allow his mind to get off task. He is also described as "afraid to love", fearing that history would repeat itself and he would lose the person he cares for the most.. In battle Kenji operates more strictly than he would otherwise, often barking orders to those below him in rank. This, of course, is less a Napoleon Complex than it is simply not wanting to die. Due to his messiah-esque ability to seemingly "rise" from some of the worst of attacks, he is often looked at as a beacon of hope in the battlefield, which also led to his nickname "The Lightning Messiah", following a path of seemingly infinite glory. Skills & Abilities Kenji suffers from a profound case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. When a spell comes in, the world around him appears to slow down, as with other's with his condition. This switches Kenji's brain into a sort of "Fight or Die" mindset, and quickly increases his response time during the time these short spells occur. Kenji is also noted as preferring a dash and attack style of combat, as can be seen in his customized GuAIZ. Due to his prowess as a pilot and soldier, Kenji has found himself in the upper echelons of ZAFT and PLANT society. History Kenji Isaiah Crane is the 20 year old son of the deceased Liena Trei Meriah-Crane and bastard son to Malum Eruo. Born January 19, CE 48, Kenji considers his life anything but normal. His mother died before he really knew her, and he never met his father, leaving him raised as an orphan. Nevertheless, Kenji grew to be a kind and rather respectable person to those around him, retaining his well-known character. Often describing his childhood as a blur, Kenji often finds himself wandering around his family's old home, hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of his mother’s past. Something, anything at all that would show him not only who she really was, but who he really is supposed to be. As he aged, Kenji came to resent the Earth Alliance, especially after his adopted family is killed in the attack on Junius. He would become his mother’s legacy, and with that, he would do all he could to bring about the peace she had wanted to see for so long. His chance came during a covert mission assigned to him by his unknown father. A small team led by Kenji was ordered to escort Siegel Clyne to the lunar base Carpenteria. A peace mission, Kenji thought, would do his mother the justice she had longed for. However, the group was met by a small mobile suit team, obviously the Alliance. They were taking the passengers from the shuttles, systematically executing them one by one. Kenji and his unit fought back, led by Malum, only to be defeated in combat. Kenji, however, was captured, but later escaped to be re-assigned to the Seraph. Now 23, Kenji serves as a pilot on board the experimental ORB ship. Behind The Scenes * Kenji's faceclaim is a more stylized version of Yusei Fudo from YuGiOh! 5ds. * Voice Actor: Steve Burton (English)